Angels
by EXNativo
Summary: Falling from the sky, she was beautiful. Waiting to catch her, he was heroic. Yet together, they were downright cringeworthy. Short RobStar one-shot.


Guess who wrote another short one-shot on his Tumblr? Nah, seriously, you'll never get this one.

I'll give you a hint. His name was me. Because I wrote this. It was me. You...you guessed, huh? Damn.

Ah well, story time!

**Disclaimer: Seeing as corporate espionage and cat burglery is 'frowned upon', I've yet to acquire the rights to Teen Titans.**

**XxX**

What did it mean when angels began falling from the Heavens?

He had refused to look as she had left that rooftop in tears. Refused to acknowledge how far her feelings ran. Refused to accept that he was just as far down that slippery slope as she was, if not even further so.

It didn't matter.

Love wasn't the reason he had gone to that technologically advanced region. He had a job to do. Nothing was ever or would ever be as important as capturing whatever psycho he was chasing.

That was what his mentor had passed on. And no matter what, his mentor had always been right.

The moniker of World's Greatest Detective demanded nothing less, after all.

Being alone was just part of the hand he'd drawn. Since the fall, the mansion, the forming of his very own team of superheroes.

His friends.

The back of that police van was lonely. One driver, sporting lips that were tighter than a nun's crossed legs, providing the only company that was available to him.

You'd think that for a superhero, that apparently had the fluorescent blood of an innocent terrorist ninja all over his hands, he'd be treated better.

People in this country sure were rude.

The silence allowed him access to his own thoughts. His plans, his library of skills.

His remorse.

He'd hurt her. Injured his angel, in the one place that had the chance never to heal.

He needed to right his wrong.

Their reunion had been nothing short of blissful. Him, his clothes having been stolen from a dirty man in an alley, who was currently lying unconscious in a puddle with an equally dirty gun beside him. Her, more or less completely fine, her body showing not a scratch from earlier conflicts.

She'd taken a missile to the face, courtesy of a small boy that seemed capable of puking explosives.

They'd seen stranger happenings. The little Mega Man wannabe didn't exactly merit a second thought.

Interruptions.

Why did everything on this lord forsaken island feel the need to get in his way? A secretly evil police chief, his army of ink clones. Hell, even his own teammates! What would feel the need to ruin his long overdue realisation of his own feelings this time? A giant monster, made entirely from ink, that happened to be an old man whose body was merely being controlled by the obviously corrupt policeman?

Wait, fuck. That policeman wasn't the obviously corrupt one. Who would have thought it was the man wearing the fedora?

Now, there was a reason he'd yet to usurp the title of World's Greatest Detective from his mentor.

The battle had been _legendary_. Explosions shook the world, no, the universe. The skies themselves were cleaved in half as he twirled his stick around, none even being able to hope to stand against his mad marching band leader skills.

It didn't matter that suddenly, everyone except him was entirely useless at combat. It didn't matter that his foe was easily big enough to blow him halfway around the globe with a burp. It didn't even matter that he may have been hallucinating as a side effect of the many fumes he'd breathed in from the magical ink.

He'd saved her-uh, them. He'd ended a reign of terror on a completely unsuspecting nation, and by God, it felt _good_.

He'd finally managed to fulfill his destiny, the series of events that fate had intermittently thrown haphazardly in their general direction ever since she managed to dig up a good chunk of Jump City's main street with her face.

And by Zeus, that felt _gooder_.

To him, it didn't even matter the old man behind all the shit he'd been forced through in this country had decided to kick the bucket before his trial. The lips that were pressing quite firmly against his own were more than enough to act as a consolation prize.

So, what did it mean when angels began falling from the Heavens?

It meant that angels were an alien species, living on a planet far from Earth, that was apparently incredibly easy to invade, which seemed to happen quite often. They also made excellent prizes from said planet, until they escaped their cell and ruined your day. Their faces also appeared to be quite hard, being able to cause millions of dollars damage to a city with their hands bound behind their backs, so to speak.

And if he were being brutally honest with himself, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**XxX**

I...I got nothing. Maybe you could give me a little something to repay me for entertaining you?

I'm sure you know what I'm hinting at. If not, then seriously, don't worry.

Alright, till next time!

Peace!

_**X**_


End file.
